


Sonic Harmony [BEING REDONE]

by ryein (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ;), Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Team as Family, Villains, i promise you that, more characters and relationships to be added as time goes on, sonic and knuckles will be a thing eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ryein
Summary: After a run-in with a familiar face from the past, Sonic and friends must uncover what lies in the shadows of the past. Will our heroes be able to save the city? Can Sonic learn how to trust his friends? (Other than Knuckles.) Will Tails ever stop working on his projects? Can Amy win the heart of her hero? Will Knuckles be able to find his people?The only way to find out is to read![CURRENTLY BEING REDONE]





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> NEKOsBLOOD helped me a lot with this, and I couldn't have posted this without them!
> 
> For future reference, I've changed a few species. Amy is a moonrat and Shadow is a tasmanian devil.

** _THUD!_ **

Sonic crashed to the ground, waking with a start. He rubbed his quills, which ached from the fall. The hammock he usually slept on had snapped one of it’s ropes. “I really need to get stronger stuff to tie that thing up with...” Sonic sighed, grabbing the hammock’s edge and struggling to pull himself up. He staggered to his feet, turning and heading towards the door and headed off to check on his brother. 

His brother was outside near the workshop, up on the scaffolding, screwing on a few bolts into his plane. His ears swiveled as he heard his brother call his name, “Tails!” The fox quickly spun himself around, jumping to his feet and calling down to Sonic.

“I’ll be there in a second,” he revved up his twin tails, floating down from the platform he was on, “What’s up?”

“Oh, uh,” Sonic rubbed his quills, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, kiddo. Did you stay up all night working on this?”

Tails shook his head, “Of course not, I got a good 5 hours!”

“Wh- Tails! You’re eight! You’re supposed to get like… I dunno, nine hours minimum?”

“Whatever,” Tails let out an aloof sigh, pointing in the direction of town, “I need some extra bolts for the landing gear. There should be some at Gizmo’s; could you get them for me?”

“Sure thing, dude! Just make sure you don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

Tails nodded, before climbing back up and getting out his welder.

Within seconds, Sonic was speeding off towards town, even if he just realized he didn’t know where ‘Gizmo’s’ was.

As he looked at the buildings surrounding him as he shot through town, Sonic couldn’t see who was around him; the figures all looked like blurs in his peripheral vision. A peach blur was heading for him, his feet instinctively skidding as he bumped right into it. He fell backwards, curling up and rolling back a bit as he did. 

After unfurling, Sonic shook his head, “Watch where you’re- _ Amy? _”

“Sonic!” The moonrat exclaimed, tossing herself onto the hedgehog at full force, “It’s so good to see you again!” She smiled, pulling back with her hands on Sonic’s shoulders. The smile turned into a frown, however, as she slapped Sonic on the head with her paper bag, “You made me drop my groceries you scoundrel!”

“Hey, hey!” He grabbed Amy’s wrist, causing her to retract a bit, “No hitting, okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to knock your stuff out of your hands.”

“Fine,” she huffed, “Just help me pick them up, would you?”

Sonic chuckled, “Sure thing, kid.”

She nearly retorted, before simply went to pick up the bag of apples on the ground, a pout on her face.

“So… Who’re you picking these up for?” Sonic threw a few items into the bag, “Your parents?”

“Yeah. They’re busy doing adult-y stuff, so they sent me out to get ingredients for dinner!” Amy’s pep in her voice was back, “How is Tails doing? Is he okay?”

“He’s doing great! That reminds me,” Sonic took Amy’s hand, “Amy, do you know where Gizmo’s is? Tails needs a few more bolts for his landing gear.”

A pink blush crept onto Amy’s cheeks, causing her to cough and quickly gather the other items, “It’s over near Albion Apartments! Sorry, I-I gotta get home now, bye!” She ran off, tail between her legs and her face as red as the berries in her bag.

Sonic rolled his eyes. _ That kid is pretty obsessed with me, _ he thought, _ she needs someone more... her age. _ He got up and dusted himself off, looking towards the dark alleyways, _ I should be able to get there in 25 seconds flat! No problem. _

With that, the blue blur sped off towards the store; a trail of dust spread out behind him.

The chirps of birds and the squeaking of chipmunks could be heard among the forest, the home of many kinds of tiny creatures. An echidna sat at his shrine, looking over the expansive ocean lying beneath the floating island. His dreads floated a bit in the wind, a grimace on his face.

“Hey, Knux!” Sonic shouted, a bag slung over his back.

The echidna turned his head, a slight smile growing upon his muzzle, “Hey, Sonic.”

Sonic stopped, “What’s the matter, dude? You don’t sound like yourself.”

“_ Nothing, _” Knuckles snapped, “I’m- I,” he sighed, “I just… feel lonely, okay?”

“You’ve got me, though!” Sonic hugged Knuckles from behind, “You’re never gonna be alone as long as I’m around, dude.”

Knuckles draped his arm around Sonic’s neck, “Yeah, I know, but… I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that… Why do I have to be the only echidna? Can’t the Master Emerald make more? Someone’s gotta replace me when I’m gone, right? I gotta have a successor; one I can trust with the Master Emerald when I… inevitably move on.”

Sonic’s expression grew concerned, arms sliding so his hands gripped Knuckles’ shoulders, “Knuckles… I didn’t know you felt like that.”

“It’s okay,” Knuckles sighed, “Maybe somewhere… There’ll be more echidnas. I mean, they can’t _ all _ have been wiped out, right? I had parents, so there’s gotta be some _ somewhere! _ ” The echidna left out a shaky breath as he clenched his fists, “I’m just… _ so tired _ of being alone.” He shook his head, “Let’s change the subject.”

“Yeah.”

“You, uh… Would you ever mind taking me down to the city and we could, y’know, get something to eat? I may love fruit a ton, but eating it so often bores my taste buds.”

Sonic chuckled, “What, like a date?” 

Knuckles’ face grew hot, turning to the hedgehog with a wide-eyed stare, “No! Not- not like that! I meant it in a friendly way!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, dude.” Sonic smirked, wrapping an arm around Knuckles’ neck, “But, sure! We could go down to Chuck’s Diner and get some chili dogs! I’ve been _ dying _to get you to try those.”

“Please don’t die.”

“I won't, knucklehead, I won’t.”


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day is ruined when a familiar face returns.

Skidding to a halt, Sonic stopped in front of Chuck’s Diner with his wallet in hand. They had made an agreement to go get chili dogs last week, and Sonic intended to keep that promise to his best bro. 

Knuckles was waiting outside with his arms resting crossed against his chest, playing with the cuffs of his gloves. Sonic plopped himself down on the bench, arm wrapping around Knuckles’ side, “Hey, dude!”

The echidna squeaked, moving away instinctively before realizing who touched him, “Oh, hey, Sonic.”

“How you doin’?” Sonic threw him a grin.

“I’m good. It’s a shame you arrived so fast,” he snorted, “Thankfully that just means we can get this done quickly and I can make sure the emerald doesn’t get stolen.”

Sonic took Knuckles’ hand, pulling him and leading him into the restaurant, “Then let’s go! Uncle Chuck will  _ love  _ to meet you!” 

“Wait- wait, I don’t want this to be a meet and greet, I just wanna eat and leave.”

“Oh! Sorry, dude. You still okay with eating inside?”

“Honestly, I kind of… want to make this as quick as possible. Can we just take the food, pay, and then leave?”

Sonic gave Knuckles a thumbs up, “Sure thing!” He grabbed the echidna’s gloved hand, and dragged him up to the counter.

The two ordered their food, paid, asked Chuck to put it in a to-go bag, and made their way out. As they ate their chili dogs, Sonic looked on as people passed along the streets. They seemed to just be going about their days, but something seemed off to him. Sonic nearly choked on his chili dog as a load rumble came from above. Rockets soared through the sky, knocking into buildings and pushing rubble down onto the streets.

“Look out!” Sonic sped over to the sidewalk, grabbing an elderly woman and pulling her out of the way as a large piece of rock fell off a tower. “Are you alright Mrs. Suazo?”

“Why, yes, dearie,” The old bat adjusted her spectacles, “My, Charles, you’ve shrunken!”

The hedgehog sighed, “It’s Sonic.”

“Oh! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you, Sonny!” 

“Don’t call me that.” With that, Sonic zipped back over to Knuckles, offering him a hand.

As the echidna took his hand, Sonic threw him onto his shoulder and ran speeding away through the streets.  _ I’ve gotta get this explosive stuff away from the city… but how? _

A white-and-grey shape came flying after then, shooting rockets down from above. As Sonic carried Knuckles farther and farther away from the city, to the protest of the echidna, he halted, nearly throwing Knuckles off his shoulder.

“We’ve got trouble.” 

Knuckles crossed his arms, “Yeah, I noticed. Would you  _ put me down?! _ ”

Sonic tossed Knuckles off his shoulder, bearing his fists and readying a spindash. The white stranger dove into Sonic, knocking the wind out of him. Grabbing onto the dreads- Wait, dreads? Sonic was knocked to the ground before he could question anything further. Metal touched his skin as two different hands tightened around his neck. It was…  _ an echidna?! _ He struggled to pry the hands off his neck, kicking the stranger off of him.

Knuckles growled, running up, and punched the elderly echidna in the face.

“Why, you little-” Another jab to the face from Knuckles. “I thought I told you never to come back!” He pinned the old man’s arms to the ground, hissing in his face, “First you try to destroy the Master Emerald, now you trying to  _ kill us?  _ Are you insane?”

“Oh, Knuckles!” The old man chuckled, “I’ve quite the news for you, son!”

“Shut your trap, Zachary; you have no business trying to talk nice after what you’ve tried doing.”

Sonic blinked, breathing heavily and rubbing his neck, “Knuckles, is this your dad?”

Knuckles whipped his head towards Sonic, “Like hell he is!” He turned back to avoid a punch to the face, “This old  _ dingbat _ is just a rando’ with some nerve.” 

“Knuckles!” ‘Zachary’ shouted gleefully, “We aren’t alone after all!”

The red echidna huffed, “You can’t bargain you’re way out of p-”

The old man cackled, “After all this time, I’ve found our kin!”


End file.
